


Stepping Stones

by AnornnamedEle



Series: A Jewel Among The Dust [1]
Category: DC Extended Universe, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Estrangement, Gemsong, Gossip, Graduation, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rose resurrection, Some college kids are assholes, Tall Connie, connverse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnornnamedEle/pseuds/AnornnamedEle
Summary: The future brings more than anyone bargained for.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe
Series: A Jewel Among The Dust [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716934
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	1. Graduation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aenor_llelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aenor_llelo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Like A Word, A Sound, A Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296967) by [aenor_llelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aenor_llelo/pseuds/aenor_llelo). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie encounters some gossip on campus, and is not amused. Graduation Night is about to get real.

It was an unusually cool June night. A breeze came and went as it pleased across the beige cobblestone ceremonial court of Gold Spire University, batting stray papers about like a gentle, distracted kitten. The campus was jittering with excitement tonight. Conversations floating through the air carried all sorts of feelings, from joy to anxiety. No one would blame the students. Tonight was the fulfillment of everyone’s hard work. Most people spent nearly their entire childhoods bound to some form of academic duty, along with most of early adulthood, if they were so inclined.

This was the night that those duties would be exchanged for a different set altogether. It was Graduation Night. After they walked away from here for the last time, everything would be different. They were officially adults. Adulthood meant a lot of changes, some awesome, some scary, some maybe both, and some (no matter what anyone could say) that were absolute, gibbering nonsense. However, some of these adults still couldn’t resist the most cruel of juvenile urges: Gossip. Even on this important night, it flitted in a group of five, dropping falsities and ill will among them like some deranged, hateful faerie.

“Did you get a load of Universe?” Someone sneered. “He’s grown, like, two-and-a-half feet since Freshman year.” Another voice spoke up. “Did you see the spots on his face? They’re pink. No effing way those are normal freckles.” “Dude _has_ to be on something. Just look at his eyes! I mean who in the hell has pink flecking? It’s not in any human allele.” “Not to mention those pupils! They look like a diamond tried to become a star, but stopped halfway through. That’s not normal.” “Bruh. _He’s_ not normal.” “Don’t let Maheswaran hear you.” “So what? What’s the squidscrewer gonna do?” “Squidscrewer?”

“Did you forget? First day, he tells us his mom was some kinda alien space rock, or something.” “Oh, yeah. That load of space-shit.” “Did he honestly expect any of us to believe he’s saved the planet six times?” “So, he thinks he’s Space Jesus?” “Can you believe his dad’s that washed-out deadbeat rock star wannabe?”  
“I can.” A woman’s voice cut through the chatter, and the five running mouths snapped shut, heads turning mostly upward to look Connie Maheswaran in the eye. She didn’t need to stand on a table for their eyes to be on her. They could stare all they wanted. At six foot seven, Connie didn’t need to do much more than fix a deadpan stare of disapproval on the gathering to shut them up.

“What I can’t believe”, she cut in, brows drawn tightly, “Is that the five of you not only failed to attend the assembly Dean Matthews insisted on, where we showcased undeniable proof of everything, but you continue to spout this uncivilized babble as though he hasn’t saved you from muggers twice, like a troop of ungrateful twelve-year-olds. If this how you behave on Graduation Night, I pity your bosses. Maybe if you asked him to his face, instead of slinging mud behind his back, the rest of us might still have some respect left for you cretins.”

A chorus of “Day-um!”s and “Oh, shit!”s rose from the crowd that had gathered. There were still two hours left before the ceremony. People were clearly restless. “Hey, My-hay’s-wore-in!” A man called. “Why do you saddle yourself with that freak of nature anyway? Wouldn’t you rather have a real man, and not be stuck with some pebble-spawn and his mommy issues for the rest of your life?” Connie’s eyes narrowed. This twerp. It was always him. She wasn’t sure why, but something about this scrawny, five-foot-nothing creepwad always rubbed her the wrong way.

She didn’t fear him. No. She was an actual Knight, for crying out loud. She knew he couldn’t do anything to her, even if he had the grinders to try. Still, this gremlin of a man made her skin crawl. 

_***ThWaChK! *** _

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a sticky slap across the man’s face, saving her the hand washing later. Franki was a boss, really. “Do you ever shut your slimy mouth, Bryan?” Connie deadpanned. “ Go marry him and make some rocksquirts!” A guy had the audacity to call. Enough. Connie simply fixed her gaze on him, practically oozing with disapproval, and strode off. These assholes would grow up some day. It wasn’t  _her_ job. 

With a smirk, she left the gaggle of cretins to their  spewing. This night was going to be special, dammit. Moving with the grace of some celestial courtier, Connie crossed the grounds to the campus gardens. She knew he’d  be here. Steven had a tendency to seek out places like this to sort out his thoughts. The bio nerds thrived here, too. Many of them had hands to envy the greenest of thumbs. The fruit and berries here were coveted for snacking and baking. It shouldn’t have been possible to  grow mangoes in the middle of Kansas, but this garden seemed to exist outside of time. Roses of every color beside hibiscus and hyacinth, smokey blue pines, snowy birch, proud oaks, all embraced by gentle dancing ivy. The garden seemed like it belonged in a fantasy novel. 

Connie stepped through the arch of the dome and smiled.  He was sitting on the bench with his back to her. His dense mane of chocolate curls dropped just past chest level. Tonight, they were wild. He was nervous. “Almost time.” She reminded him gently. With a chuckle, he turned to face her. His green eyes held at least one galaxy just at the sight of her. Fluidly rising from the bench, Steven offered his arm.

I f the ceremony hadn’t been recorded and broadcast, the family back home would have bombarded them with all manner of questions to make up for not being able to attend. They were both glad for this. As embarrassing as it was to admit, Graduation itself was a tingling, blurry haze of excitement, nerves, and wonder in their minds. Until the last mortarboard cap landed.

In a moment of serotonin-drunk impulse, Connie’s arms wrapped around Steven’s shoulders, gently pulling him into a kiss. The two of them  practically melted into each other’s arms, and when they separated, he was surrounded by a soft haze of pink, his pastel freckles glowing. He chuckled as the glow died down, an entire universe held within his eyes.

_*** Ptuitwack! *** _

The sloppy sound of a large, very deliberate hock of spit echoed loudly across the auditorium, making everyone’s head turn in shock and disgust. The gob of saliva, phlegm, and some kind of godforsaken yellow gunk sailed the foot or so across, landing with a squelch. Steven let out a soft groan of indignation. Bryan Crotts. Of course. he’d probably been aiming for his face. The slop had hit him right in the gem. Great. This gown had cost about two thousand dollars to have tailored to fit him. Now it was stained with who-knows what. He gratefully accepted the handkerchief Franki passed him and wiped the stuff away, tossing the cloth in the trash.

He looked up in time to see tiny Franki Juarez kick Bryan right in the grinders as his fellow graduates all watched down their noses, imatating Connie’s famous Stare Of Shame. Bryan tried to slap her. Dumb. Not a smart move at all. In an instant, Franki became four feet, three inches and 130 pounds of pure, glass-breaking rage. Sounds of knuckles cracking and flesh beating filled the space for the two seconds it took for someone to pull her off of him. Bryan had a black eye. “Try it again, bitch! Pegame o mis amigos otra vez. Mira lo que pasa, pendejo!” Yikes. When Franki switched to Spanish without noticing, she was a special kind of pissed off. “Querida,” Connie spoke to the squirming ball of fury trying to escape her grasp, “No vale la pena pasar tiempo en la cárcel.” Once Franki was as calm as she could be, Connie set her down.  
  


Spectacle over, she turned to Steven. “Let’s go home.” Steven offered his arm without a word. “Fuck you and your stupid piercing, _Demayo_!” Bryan sneered as he was dragged off by two jocks who were apparently sick of his shit. Connie rolled her eyes. She’d made a lot of friends here, but this loser was someone she’d gladly forget. Steven turned his head to look him straight in the eye. He didn’t say a word. With a smirk, he flicked the gem where a naval should have been, the thumb and forefinger aimed toward him. He kept walking, smiling as they reached the Dondai. “Beach City, here we come.”


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Connie arrive in Beach City

Steven and Connie didn’t take any of the routes he originally took when his Journey of Discovery™ began six years ago. They didn’t need to sight-see right now. There would be time for that later. Steven was just looking forward to seeing the place he grew up with fresh eyes (almost literally). The laugh that he gave rang differently now. There was a lightness that Connie hadn’t heard in a long time. It was almost as whimsical as the flitting notes of an ocarina. The sparkle in his eyes made her feel like she could float forever among those stars.

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting when they passed the boardwalk, but this wasn’t it. Beach City was quiet. Every shop was closed. Every light was off. Even the fairgrounds were empty. “What in the world?” Steven piped in quiet confusion. “It’s only 6:30...” Connie wasn’t sure what set off the goosebumps tingling along her elbows, but she heard the cello vibrato tinge of fear in his Song.

The only sound at the cliffside was the quiet _woosh_ of the waves rolling against the shore. “Well, this is eerie.” Connie said as her eyes scanned their surroundings instinctively. Steven nodded in agreement, his hand slipping into hers protectively. She squeezed lightly, returning the silent message. _I’ve got your back._ They could hold their own if need be, but it felt good to know they weren’t alone. Her other hand was on her sword instinctively.

Their footsteps quietly shifted the sand beneath them. The evening breeze gently ruffled their hair. Neither of them could help being on guard. It was like programming. Must protect. Be ready. Better check around the other side. Nothing threatening yet. Quiet like this sucked. Her ears were ringing with the sensory boredom. Steven’s eyes narrowed as he looked around. “Do you smell chocolate?” He asked. The scent hit her nose, and she nodded. Good. Not everyone had apparently taken off out of nowhere. Whoever had chocolate might have an explanation.

Just as Connie was about to wonder where the hell everyone had gone off to, their eyes were suddenly blinded. There was a click, and suddenly they were surrounded by thumping bass, metallic bloops, and energetic drum beats. The sand around them pulsed with the vibrations. Their eyes adjusted, and they realized that thousands of eyes were on them. A few slacked jaws pointed in Steven’s direction. He’d changed a lot over the past six years. He was afraid of shocking them, so he’d avoided video calls.   
“SURPRISE!”


	3. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven has a talk with the residents of Beach City and Little Homeworld.

It was hard to tell who was more shocked. Greg was already in tears. Garnet had lifted her visor and blinked. Pearl’s jaw had literally smacked into the ground. Amethyst was frozen. All of Little Homeworld snapped into the Diamond Salute, despite Steven’s protest. Lars’ face was pale. A gruff voice whispered something from the back of the crowd. “Guys.” Steven finally spoke up. “I missed you all so much.” Before a giant group hug fit for summer’s greatest cheesey blockbuster could commence, Steve straightened and suddenly looked stern. His eyes were narrowed as he searched the crowd. Connie heard a literal record scratch as Sour Cream abruptly halted the music.

“Just...” he sighed. Connie could tell he didn’t like having to start this off with a lecture. She couldn’t blame him. “What exactly were you all thinking? Disappearing all at once? Leaving the town quieter than Oakbriar when Daffy’s on vacation? We thought something bad happened! If we hadn’t seen you in time, somebody could’ve been shish kabob’d!” He gestured to Connie’s hand still on her sword. He noticed that they were both shaking slightly. Lovely. “I know you mean well, and I really appreciate that you did all this for us, but at least leave a dang note.”

There was no true anger in this. His Song rang tight with anxiety and dismay. His eyes held the worry of someone who had lost and been lost before. “I’m sorry, Steven.” Greg spoke up gently. “We wanted to give you the biggest Welcome Home we could. I guess we got carried away.” Steven opened his mouth to reply, but before any words left, there was a loud, wet _**squish**_. “Ow!” Steven groaned. “What the fresh?!” He pulled his hand away from his mouth, and everyone stared. The moon was glinting off his teeth. Holy dentin, his teeth. His canines were huge. Two-and-a-half inch long fangs extended from his gum like stately white sabers. He stared at the crowd in confusion.

“There they are.” Garnet said in a satisfied tone. “I knew they’d come in eventually.” “Excuse me?” Steven asked flatly. “You’re a late fanger. Nothing wrong with that.” Will chuckled. He stared at his older brother. “Guys.” Steven sighed. “We’ve talked about this. I know you can’t be sure how much Gem anatomy we’ll end up with as hybrids, but we have the right to know about what **could** happen, just in case. You promised to stop hiding things from me...” Amethyst walked up, shifted to match his height, and gave him an apologetic look. “We need to talk later, man. There’s a lot we haven’t figured out yet. If you need to hide those, or keep them from breaking if you trip or smack into something, you just flex this muscle, right here.” She said, pressing gently on a spot between his eyes and sinuses with a playful “ _boop~_ ”. At the gentle prod, the fangs retracted upwards into his gums until they resembled normal human canines. ~~Unless one stared too closely.~~ “Now.” Amethyst said matter-of-factly, turning to face everyone. “Let’s PARTY!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to write at least one chapter a day. Here we are a month later. Fuck Executive Dysfunction.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone confused, Steven was able to attend GSU remotely via video-chat, and gets to graduate in person.


End file.
